Second Place
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Loki/Spica onesided MayuLoki "...And Mayura knew she would always be second place to her." Short, random oneshot in Mayura's POV. AUish/Animish


**Karin: Hey, this came to me on a whim and I was really bored so I wrote this up. Think of it happening at the end of the anime. Yeah, I know it didn't happen, but it's fanfiction so yeah XP. It's Loki/Spica and kinda onesided MayuLoki. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Second Place**

**-**

Ruby eyes watched in shock as his arms encased the indigo haired girl immediately. The girl whom Mayura was sure she had never met nor seen with Loki at all. And yet, here she was witnessing the child—well, child that was actually an imprisoned god and now back in his adult form, Mayura corrected herself—embracing this strange and silent girl.

"I missed you." she heard him say to the girl. Diamond eyes were filled with tears as she held him to her. Loki responded by only holding the girl tighter and burying his head into her hair, breathing in her scent as he did so.

Perhaps Mayura had missed something. After all, she had missed a lot of things when it came to Loki and the other fellow gods. Gods in which she had no idea existed until only a few days ago. Knowledge was opening itself up to her and it was impossible to know everything in only a span of a few days.

And that is what ignited questions inside Mayura as she watched the scene before her: Who was this girl? Who was she to Loki? Loki seemed to know her very well if the intimate hold on her was any indication. In fact it was too intimate for them to be related so obviously she was not a relative or child of Loki. It was far too intimate for two gods to be sharing. It was far too intimate for friends to be experiencing.

It was enough to be intimate for lovers though.

That made Mayura's stomach churn. Lovers? Were they really lovers? Loki had never mentioned anything about having any lovers while he had explained to her about Asgard and such. All the negative feelings quelled in Mayura as she watched the girl give Loki a small smile in greeting as his emerald eyes watched her fondly. She began gesturing with her hands on her explanation as to her arrival in which her voice could not.

As ruby eyes took this all in, a feeling of jealousy quelled in her heart along with sorrow. She had never seen Loki look so… _caring_. So honest; so sincere. Indeed, he was very nonchalant and astute. She had seen him look fond, but never so loving.

And it… hurt a little.

Wasn't she always there for him? Wasn't she always keeping him company and being his friend? Wasn't she always cheering him on? Why was it that she had spent so much time with him and he only considered her as family and it only took this girl one gaze to have him embracing her? It did not make sense to Mayura. Maybe it was a mystery she would never solve.

Or more like she didn't _want_ to solve.

She could admit it. She was jealous of this girl. This girl that ignited so many feelings in Loki, her friend, with just one glance. This girl that was so easily embraced by the same person who only sighed and patted Mayura on the head. This girl that never said a word and yet Loki could understand her entirely while Mayura didn't get the same insightfulness from him. This girl that made Loki care about her.

This girl that made Loki _love_ her.

"Mayura," Loki said bringing the girl's attention back to them. A confused expression was upon his handsome face as usually he could get the girl's attention right away. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. As one would ask another family member—not a lover.

Mayura looked at each of them. While they were no longer in their intimate hold, they were still close enough beyond the boundary of friends. Something that didn't bother either of them for it seemed they were used to it. In fact, they probably both relished in it after being apart for such a long time.

"Yes," she replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "I'm perfectly fine" she said to him still smiling. Loki didn't really believe her, but he decided to drop it. If she didn't want to talk, that was her decision. It wasn't his nature to pry.

"I'd like you to meet someone." he told the peach-haired girl gesturing to the silent girl in the maid's uniform. The girl who gave a shy smile in return. A silent beauty, Mayura mused. Something you don't notice at first, but once you do, they're the most beautiful thing. She felt her heart go up to her throat.

"This is Yamino-kun, Fenrir, and Hel's mother," he said calmly, but you could see the honest love in his eyes, "This is Angraboda"

And Mayura knew she would always be second place to her.

* * *

**Karin: Yeah, I know. Very random, but I just felt like doing it. There needs more Loki/ Spica fics, and I had the urge to put this little random drabble/oneshot out. Hope no one minds. And yeah, even though I don't like Mayura, writing this made me feel bad for her I suppose. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you can. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
